Icist
Although all companions are considered unique, icist dragons are exceedingly interesting. They cannot exist except in the coldest of environments, and they eat only snow and icicles. They eat so much that the ground would be bare, except for the storms other ice creatures summon. It is odd that icists do not control the weather strongly, when it is necessary for their existence. They must rely heavily on the spelled caverns below ground, and the company of ice gryphons and phoenixes. In the warmer months some of these beasts choose to remain at the castle, far below the castle, while some decide to travel north. These icists are escourted to the Arkene by whichever ice companions are traveling there as well. Nyiara, a magi who has deep affection for these animals, often undertakes the journey herself, ensuring that these icists make it there safely. If left in a warm place for too long, icists quickly get ill, almost melting and becoming listless. If this ever occurs, the creature must quickly be brought to cold location and surrounded in blocks of ice. Even if rescued immediately, the icist will be listless for a while. It is unfortunate that the usual cooling spells never seem to work on these creatures, almost as though another spell is already in place, blocking any magic. Despite the many mysteries surrounding them, there is no question that they are worthy creatures to be called companions, with their powers. '' Egg This strange egg is perfectly round and incredibly cold. Hatchling All hatchlings are curious little things, and icists are no exceptions. They take great care to explore every nook and cranny that The Keep possesses, and can be found in the strangest of place: fast asleep in a bathtub, or curled up in a cauldron. When they are first born, they sleep most of the time, which can be very irritating. This is because their coloring perfectly matches the snow, and a human companion can spend hours searching for a hatchling only to find it has fallen asleep in a snowbank. They become more active as they age, and thus easier to find. The growth of horns can give away their locations as well. They use these sharp horns against each other for fun, ramming nearby trees and their playmates. They socialize well with other ice creatures, and love to explore down by the frozen lake, where they will sometimes find an octopus to play with. These hatchlings have no qualms about water, but will break the sheet of ice covering the lake and slip in, reveling in the frigid water. When the day comes to a close, icist hatchlings make their way back to the large caves, where they will spend the night asleep. Adult Horns emerge from icists as they age, setting them apart from most draconians and wyrms. No one is quite certain if these creatures are entirely dragons, but it is what they resemble the most. Some categorize them as wyrms, but they are nowhere near as badly tempered as most wyrms, being far more amiable companions. Although they they lack the wings of a dragon, and are not able to fly, icists are extremely agile. Their long, curled tails serve almost as extra limbs, and they often use it to hold an icicycle while they munch on it. They seem to draw strength from anything cold, and even a grown icist will take a moment to submerge themselves in snow, playing. Only a sharp pair of antlers and a bright blue gem alerts you to their presence. The beautiful blue jewel on their heads seems to be made from ice, as it is cold to the touch. As with most creatures who boast such a beautiful gem, the stone possesses magical powers, in this case the much coveted ability to mimic other powers. Such an amazing power comes with its own drawbacks, of course: though able to copy other's magics, icists can only do so less strongly. For instance, they may use another's companions skills, like the ability to call rain down, but the rain will only be a drizzle, not a full storm. This is an incredible magic, but it did not save them when their old home began to grow warmer and endanger them. Breeding Additional Information *No. 173 *Obtained from 'An Anonymous Note''' quest *Released: December 7, 2010 *Sprites: GlassWalker *Description: Damien Category:2010 Creatures Category:Quest-born Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Dragons Category:Ice